


Audiences

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master never touches her.  He has Lucy to do it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audiences

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 248

Tish dreads the days that the Master summons her to his quarters.

He never touches her. He has Lucy to do it for him.

Usually, the Master is their only audience, but sometimes he invites guests. The Doctor looked away until the Master threatened to hurt her if he didn't pay attention. Her parents clutched each other and sobbed. Captain Harkness just looked sick, until the Master killed him again.

He talks about filming them and forcing everyone on Earth to watch. If that day ever comes, she'll take her chances, and either kill him or die in the attempt.


End file.
